Thief's and Love
by Lady Seiryu
Summary: Two friends, their hidden love, separated for years meet unexpectedly, can they bring back the passion that they lost whilst separated? Possible one-shot! Read and Review, please!


Thief's and Love 

Pen name: Princess Shadowcat

Hello people! YAY! My first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! HOORAY!! Anyway thanks to all you people that have reviewed my other stories...THANK YOU!

Ok then this is a Kurma/OC fic (I really, really, really, don't like it when they pair him up with Hiei...it's disturbing!) but hey who could resists the cute fox? Alright then here we go...

Summary: Two friends, their hidden love, separated for years meet unexpectedly, can they bring back the passion that they lost whilst separated?

**NOTE: Tapioka13** (a.k.a. my best friend...) if you call me and say anything or if in your review you say anything...**I'LL MASSACRE YOU!!** Thank you...!

Disclaimer: I own squat! As in nada! As in zip! As in rien! As in zero! As in NOTHING!!!

Ok there we are, we're all ready to start! LOL!

Chapter 1: Dreams, Memories, and an unexpected meeting!

The darkness. 'Not this dream again...' The memories of that day all coming back, 'Why must I relive it!' The sounds of the village, 'Wake up!' Coming closer, 'Wake up now!' Almost there, 'Wake up now before it's too late!' The picture of the village was the last thing she saw before the dream shattered and she was hurled back into reality.

A girl shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, her long golden hair sticking to her face, eyes wide, her breathing, hard and forced. She had relived it again. Umi Kisagara was only 15-years-old, though she acted like a woman in her late 40's. "Shit..." she whispered under her breath. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 5:00 am. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep she got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and headed towards her bathroom. In two hours her parents would get up and get ready to go and visit her mother's friend. 'I have better things to do than visit a lady and her son on a Saturday...' Umi thought disdainfully, though she was glad that she didn't have to go to school (remember kids in Japan go to school on Saturday's!). Umi was sort of _'worshipped' _by 98% of the male population at her High School and hated by 90% of the female population, why, she didn't know. Walking to the shower she thought about her dream. She'd been having this dream for some time now, each time clearer, though sometimes it only showed the good parts of her life in that village. She chocked back a sob, she had suppressed that memory for the last 16 years! Some of it for the last 250 years! You see Umi was a female kitsune youkai until 15 years ago. Now she was trapped in this human body, she still had her memories and she didn't complain much, there was nothing to go back too. Sometimes she could transform into her demoness form and she could use her spirit energy. Getting into the shower she let the warm water run down her body, and she thought about her life in Makai...

**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)(!)**

When she was still nothing but a kit, Umi's parents had died. Now at the age of ten she lived in a village of strangers, merchant, and most of all thieves. She, herself, was one too. She stole the things she need to stay alive, though, and nothing else. She thought that stealing from others for no good reason was wrong. This very day she was planning to steal a couple of fur blankets, it was winter, and living in a cave with no source of warmth was not a good idea. As she neared the stall were the merchant was selling furs another kit stepped out of the shadows seemingly going after the same fur she was after. Angry that he was in her way she walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder. He seemed startled for he nearly jumped out of his skin, he then turned around and faced her, his golden-amber eyes glaring at her. "Excuse me, but I hope you aren't planning on stealing that..." she said her voice sounding small and childish. The boy smirked and replied in a very cocky manner, "Yes I am..." "Don't you even think about it!" she yelled and smacked him. He just stood there unfazed and then he turned around and headed towards the stall. 'That bastard!'

E)(N)(D) (F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)(!)

Umi sighed she missed _him_.

[With our oh so lovable fox boy, Kurama!]

'Damn!' Kurama thought as he finished getting ready for his mother's visitors. He sighed, he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night and he was not in the mood for visitors. 'Especially a girl...!' Kurama or as he was known by humans (except Kuwabara and Yusuke, but yet again Yusuke is a hanyou...DEAL!), Suichii Minamino, was _'worshipped'_ by 98% of the female population at school and hated by 47% of the boys. "Suichii! Wake up honey!" Shiori Minamino (Kurama's human _'mother'_) called out. "I'm already up mother!" he responded. 'I've been up for 3hs now...' he thought resting his eyes. He had been dreaming about _her_ before the nightmare woke him up. He smiled; he missed _her_ greatly, and would do anything to find her, anything. Though his heart ached at he thought of seeing her again with both anticipation and dread. Why had she run away from him 16 years ago? Why hadn't she comeback or left some sort of explanation? Did she love another? Did she miss him or thought about him at all? All those questions and other ones had plagued his mind over the years. He sighed and remembered their last day together 16 years ago...

(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)(!)

A silver kitsune sat next to a golden haired one on a cliff, both looking down at the forest below them. "Hey Umi, what's up?" the silver haired one asked the one with blue hair. "Nothing Yoko, nothing! Hey want to go get something to eat?" Umi asked her best friend. "Sure!" Yoko said, he and Umi had been best friends since that day in the village 284 years ago. Though unknown to Umi, Yoko had developed feelings for his best friend that surpassed the friend level, he was in love with her, had been for the last 150 years. And who could blame him? That cool and collected little kit he had known all those years ago, who had had the nerve to slap him, had grown to be a beautiful kitsune, not to mention smart. "Yoko! Come on!" her sweet voice was like honey to Yoko's ears, yup, he was in love. "Coming m'lady!" he said in a mocking tone, earning him a slap from Umi. "Hey!" he cried indignantly chasing after her. Umi laughed once again filling his heart with joy. He then smirked and tackled her making her gasp and both of them fell to the ground, him on top of her _(HEY!!!! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!!!! AND TAPIOKA13 ONE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU AT SCHOOL!!! Don't worry folks she's my best friend and will only get slapped a few times...depends on what she says...that is...)_. Yoko saw her blush at their current situation and he decided to do nothing about it for the following moment. Instead he chose to take this time to look at her and take in every curve of her voluptuous body. He soon found himself kissing the young woman below him, extracting moans from her. The small sound was enough to break him out of his stupor, he pulled away ashamed of what the most important woman in his live had to say. "Yoko?" her voice was meek and held a trace of hurt that made Yoko cringe. He turned to look at her and saw that she was sitting on the ground, her hair wild in the now blowing breeze. "Umi...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...to...I mean..." he stuttered and found that he couldn't form a sentence around her, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Abruptly he found Umi's hands wrapped around his torso her tail caressing his, his ever growing urge to mate with her _(you know the whole biting thing...ok I'll shut up now...) _grew to a point where he was holding back his demon instincts that said to take her, and take her now. "Umi..." he groaned and turned to take her into his arms. "Yoko..." she said her voice husky with lust as his hands roamed over her body making her shiver. He stopped unexpectedly and looked down at her. "Is this what you want?" he asked her. Umi didn't respond, instead she ran her hands over his well-chiseled chest making him groan and finally lose control of his demon senses...

[Let us skip this part though you can probably guess what happened...]

"Umi..." Yoko whispered into his new mates ear. He felt her shiver and he smirked. "I need to mark you..." he said and he felt her tense up and the then relax as whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "Yes...marked..." she said and exposed her neck to him. Yoko started by kissing a small patch of flesh there, he didn't want it to hurt her but he had no choice. He sunk his fangs into her neck, dreading hearing her cry out in pain, but he kept going. He gently as to not hurt her any further, sawed into her skin with his fangs leaving a visible and permanent scar, this meant that she was his and his alone. He drew back and licked her wound free of blood, "Umi..." he said after he was finished. "Ummm?" she asked making him chuckle at her response. "You...are...now...all...mine..." he whispered and fell asleep minutes later...

(E)(N)(D) (F)(L)(A)(S)(B)(A)(C)(K)(!)

Kurama sighed that had been the last time he had seen her, his beautiful Umi...

[Couple of hours later...I love being vague! LOL!]

"Shiori! How good to see you!" Umi heard her mother say as she greeted her best friend since college. "Oh my! Is this your son?" Mrs. Kisagara asked (sorry people I cant seem to come up with a good name, and to those who have read my other stories, I'm sorry I keep using the same name but I just love it! LOL! And could you all be so kind as to give me ideas for a name...? PLEASE!!!! Please and thank you! LOL!). "Yes, this is my son, Suichii!" Shiori said in a proud voice. "Hello madam..." Umi heard a polite male voice say and she turned around to look at the boy who she would be spending _'quality time'_ with later. He was quite attractive, she would give him that, but he was nowhere near as good looking as her Yoko. 'Nobody is as good looking as Yoko...' "Hello Mrs. Minamino, my name is Umi..." Umi said presenting herself before her mother embarrassed her. "Oh how good to meet you dear!" Shiori said smiling, while shaking her outstretched hand. "Hello there..." Suichii greeted her smiling much like his mother and also shaking her hand. "Why don't you kids go and get acquainted inside, me and Kisagara here have a lot to catch up on..." Shiori said and then the two ladies left the teens standing at the doorway. "Well that was interesting..." Umi commented. "Yeah...well anyway want anything to drink...?" Suichii asked and her face instantly lit up. "Yeah! I'm thirsty!" Umi said and followed Suichii inside.

Once inside the kitchen Suichii got juice for both Umi and himself. 'She reminds me a lot about Umi...not to mention that they have the same name...' he mused and handed her the drink, his usual smile plastered on his face. "Thanks Suichii!" she said brightly and took a sip of the juice and instantly felt better. "Hey it's no problem, but please call me Kurama..." he said not noticing the change on her face. "Where did you get that name?" she asked him darkly, her black pants and red shirt making her voice even more frightening. "Excuse me...?" "I said, where did you get that name?!" she bellowed. Kurama (thank god I was tired of calling him Suichii...!) then sensed a small amount of spirit energy coming from the girl, he also found that she was masking the rest of it...

"That is my demon name...now show me your true form...demon...!" he cried, angry that a demon would have the nerve to come into his _'mother's'_ house, using the same name as his missing mate no less. Umi's eyes softened slightly as she took in the information. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't! "Yoko?!" she asked her voice strangled with sobs. "Yes, I am Yoko Kurama, show yourself!" he yelled and she looked at him her eyes wide. She knew of only one thing that would male her recognize her without having her transform, which was out of the question right now...

So she started speaking in the language that only she and Yoko knew...

"Yoko...mihi nomen tibi est Umi! Amare!" she cried. "Umi, amare?" Kurama asked and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love, how I've longed to see you!" Kurama cried and then kissed her. "Yoko..." she whispered. Yes this was where she belonged, with her love and best friend, she was happy...!----

OK DOKEY! SO OK I'M DONE!! LOL! Should I make this a one-shot? Please review and tell me! READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and that language is Latin (the dead language!) so yeah...

Mihi nome tibi est... = My name is...

Amare= Love

Ja ne minna! And again READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
